Uchiha Sasuke's Family
by Din-Cassiopeia
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto punya dua anak cowok. Ada salah paham lagi. Warn: M-preg, AU, BL, OOC, dll. RnR please?


**Diana's Foot Note : **hai all~ saia udah janji mau bikin fict M-preg, tapi saia sibuk. Rencana bikin multichap, tapi berhubung sibuk, saia bikin mini story aja dulu. Yang multichap, tunggu sampe taun depan aja —plak—

Hope you like it!

**XXXXX**

Disclaimer:

**Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Title:

**Uchiha Sasuke's Family**

Genre:

**Romance / Family / Humor**

Pairing:

**Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto; slight many others**

Rated:

**T**

**AU, OOC, BL, M-preg, Typo(s), dll**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**XXXXX**

"Chiaki, Akira, makanan sudah siap!" teriak Naruto dari arah dapur. Dengan semangat yang tinggi, mereka —lebih tepatnya hanya Chiaki— berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Kaa-san, mana makanannya?" teriak Chiaki heboh, membuat telinga Akira berdenging sesaat. Tidak ibu tidak anak sama saja. Mungkin itu batin Akira. Tapi, hey! Itu ibumu juga Akira. Sesaat kemudian pikiran itu diralatnya.

"Ini makanannya!" Naruto keluar dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk besar sup tomat. Setelah diletakkan di atas meja makan, dia pun kembali membawa semangkuk besar ramen.

"Uwaaah! Ramen!" teriak Chiaki senang. Tanpa menunggu lama dibelahnya sumpit di depannya dan bersiap mengambil ramen itu.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" seru Naruto sambil 'mengamankan' ramen itu —yang sukses 'dihadiahi' tampang cemberut dari Chiaki.

"Tunggu tou-san dulu. Sebentar lagi dia keluar,"

Tak lama berselang, muncullah sang kepala keluarga a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos dan _boxer_ —yang semuanya berwarna biru tua. Dilehernya tersampir sebuah handuk kecil. Nampaknya dia baru selesai mandi.

"Teme, ayo cepat kemari! Makanan sudah siap!" Naruto menarik tangan 'suaminya' itu.

"Iya dobe." dia pun duduk dihadapan makanan yang masih panas dan wajah Chiaki yang cemberut.

"Chiaki, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tou-san lama sekali! Chiaki lapar," rengek Chiaki.

"Hn. Kenapa tidak makan duluan saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kaa-san bilang harus tunggu tou-san dulu," Sasuke melirik Naruto yang baru datang sambil membawa beberapa mangkok kecil.

"Iya. Kan sudah kaa-san bilang berkali-kali kalau makan itu harus sama-sama. Kecuali memang di rumah hanya ada kau, Chiaki-chan," dibaginya mangkok itu kepada Chiaki, Akira, Sasuke dan tentu saja dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kaa-san. Tapi jangan panggil aku gitu dong. Aku kan bukan anak perempuan," digembungkan pipinya karena kesal, membuat Sasuke dan Akira hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak anak, tidak ibu sama saja. Begitulah batin mereka —kompak.

"Iya deh. Ya udah, makan saja," Naruto mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu," seru Naruto dan Chiaki. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Akira hanya bergumam kecil.

"Uwaaah! Enak!" teriak Chiaki yang telah menghabiskan setengah mangkok besar ramen. Tentu saja, setengahnya lagi dihabiskan oleh Naruto.

"Hu-um!" angguk Naruto.

"Hey, kalian harusnya bilang 'Gochisou sama'. Bukan malah bilang begitu." seru Sasuke yang dihadiahi puppy eyes oleh Chiaki dan Naruto —dan tak mungkin Sasuke sanggup menolaknya.

"Haah, iya." Dan kata-kata itu 'berbuah' satu ciuman di pipi Sasuke —dari Naruto tentu saja.

"Arigatou, teme," Naruto pun berdiri sambil membawa mangkuk-mangkuk kotor untuk dicucinya di dapur —meninggalkan Sasuke yang bersemu merah dan ChiAkira yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu semua.

'Dasar kaa-san,' batin mereka —yang lagi-lagi kompak.

**XXXXX**

"Teme?" Naruto membuka pintu kamar mereka sambil pandangannya terus mencari dimana keberadaan sang 'suami'.

Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara yang berasal dari balkon apartemen mereka. Dengan mengandap-endap, Naruto berjalan mendekati asal suara yang diyakininya sebagai suara Sasuke.

"Te—" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berciuman dengan seseorang. Perlu diulangi lagi, mereka berciuman. Dan yang sedang berciuman itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, 'suami' dan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sa…Sasuke?" dengan suara bergetar, dipanggilnya sang 'suami'. Sasuke yang kaget lalu berbalik dan mendapati Naruto dalam keadaan menangis. Begitupun dengan Sakura.

"Na…Naruto?" Naruto berbalik dan berlari keluar dari sana diikuti dengan Sasuke beberapa detik kemudian. Sementara Sakura? Hanya menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan tersenyum penuh makna.

**XXXXX**

"Naruto, tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" tangan Sasuke menggapai tangan Naruto yang berada di ruang keluarga. Tidak ada satupun di rumah itu karena Chiaki dan Akira sedang bermain dengan temannya.

"Lepaskan aku teme! Lepas!" Naruto memberontak sambil berusaha melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sasuke.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke sofa dan menindihnya.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Naruto mencoba mendorong Sasuke dari atas badannya, namun kekuatannya kalah oleh Sasuke —yang notabenenya ketua ANBU.

"Lepas!" Sasuke lalu membawa tangan Naruto ke atas kepalanya dan mencium bibir itu sambil sedikit melumatnya. Naruto yang kaget karena diperlakukan begitu hanya mampu termangu. Shock, mungkin itu alasannya.

"Kenapa?" setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi tan Naruto, membuat Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, dobe," nada suara Sasuke sedikit melembut. Setelah yakin Naruto akan mendengarnya, dilepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Dengar. Yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa. Aku dan Sakura tidak ada apa-apa." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto.

**Buk**

Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke cukup keras.

"Yang tadi bukan apa-apa? Suamiku berciuman dengan orang lain itu bukan apa-apa, hah?" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari atas badannya dan sukses membuat Sasuke terjatuh kebelakang.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengikatnya dengan jutsu pengikat, membuat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak.

"Maafkan aku, dobe,"

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto memberontak, tapi tenaganya tak cukup untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jutsu itu.

"Kau harus mendengarkan aku dulu, Naruto," Naruto kemudian diam dan berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan dia. Kita Cuma teman,"

"Teman sampai ciuman begitu?" cibir Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan begitu. Dia yang menciumku duluan,"

"Uso." gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak bohong. Biar lebih jelas, tanyakan padanya saja," Sasuke meronggoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone_ dari dalamnya. Setelah menekan tombolnya sebentar, dia pun mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Moashi-moshi. Sakura? Naruto ingin bebicara denganmu." Sasuke mengaktifkan _loudspeaker _dan menaruh _handphone_ itu diantara mereka.

"Ya, mau bicara apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"A-apa benar kau tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

"Hmm? Ada kok," Naruto menggeram pelan sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Kita berdua, ah kita bertiga memiliki hubungan sahabat kan? Jadi, aku, kamu dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan sebagai sahabat," lanjut Sakura dengan riang.

Naruto tertegun sesaat sebelum dia melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Hanya sahabatkan? Tidak lebih?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Iyaaa. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Sasuke mematikan sambungan itu tanpa mendengarkan balasan dari Sakura.

"Sudah jelaskan, Naruto?" Sasuke melepaskan jutsu pengikat itu, membuat Naruto jatuh di pelukan Sasuke.

"Iya. Maafkan aku," Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke menngendong Naruto menuju sofa di sebelah mereka dan menidurkannya disana.

"Dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto lama.

"Ada apa?" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Lelah rasanya setelah kejadian tadi.

Sasuke lalu menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

"Teme! Kau mau apa?"

"Kita 'bikin' adik untuk Chiaki dan Akira yuk?" Sasuke menendang pintu kamar dan menjatuhkan Naruto di tempat tidur mereka dan menutup pintu itu kasar.

"Tidak!"

Ah, sayang sekali saya tidak bisa mengabadikan 'moment' berharga itu. Tapi tenang saja. Sepertinya ada yang telah bergerak cepat dari saya. Sekian.

**XXXXX**

**Owari**

**XXXXX**

**WWWWW**

**Omake**

**WWWWW**

"Sakura, kau jahat sekali sama mereka," Ino menimpuk kepala Sakura dengan buku yang cukup tebal. Sekarang mereka berada di dalam kamar Tenten.

"Ouch! Sakit, pig!"

"Apa kau bilang, jidat lebar?" dan adu pukul pun tak terelakkan.

"Hoy, sudah! Kalian hampir melewatkan momen yang berharga nih!" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk sebuah televisi berukuran dua puluh satu inch yang sedang menampilakn adegan yang 'fantastis'.

"Ugh! Mereka hebat!" Sakura, Ino dan Tenten mengambil tissue dan menyumpal hidung mereka untuk menghidari mimisan.

Sebenarnya apa yang mereka tonton? Ternyata adalah adegan setelah Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kamar tadi —yang tidak bisa saya abadikan.

"Ten-Tenten, kau sudah merekamnya kan?" tanya Sakura

"Su-sudah,"

"UGH! Mereke H.O.T! Gak salah rencanaku buat bikin mereka salah paham dan berujung lemonan yang dahsyat!" Sakura memperhatikan dengan seksama. Begitupun dengan Tenten dan Ino.

Aah, dasar fujoshi kelas kakap.

**WWWWW**

**WWWWW**

"TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto membahana ke seantero Konoha.

"Hmm, ada apa dobe?" Sasuke menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidur.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, kalau mau 'begitu' pakai pengaman!"

"Terus?"

"Aku hamil lagi, bodoh!"

"APAAA!"

**XXXXX**

**Owari**

**XXXXX**

**Diana's Foot Note : **Meskipun liburan, gak bisa santai. Februari ada ujian praktek dan Maret udah UN! *cerita gaje*

Yang bertanya saia dapet nama ank mereka dari mana, itu murni imajinasi si teme *lirik2 teme*

Mind to review?

Always Keep the Faith


End file.
